His Toy
by FaithMoxley
Summary: Corporate Kane one-shot for one of my favorite author's, and one of my good friends. Hope she likes it!


Ravenna woke up in a dark room, coughing harder than ever with a pounding headache. "Where am I?" She questioned aloud, though there was no one around. The room around her was as dark as the night sky, and it smelled of mold and something dead. She coughed a little harder, then went to rub her forehead. Unfortunately, for her, she was forced to face the fact that her arms were tied up against the wall she was leaning on. "What the fuck?" She asked with heavy irritation in her voice. She pulled and pulled, but the chains wouldn't give. When she felt her skin tear open, she finally gave up and made herself as comfortable as she could given the circumstances. It wasn't like she hadn't been tied up before; hell, that was all that happened when she was a child who was forced to live with her sad excuse for a father. Her head snapped straight ahead at the sound of the creak coming from the staircase.

"I see you've finally woken up." His deep voice echoed throughout the wide room. Though she couldn't see him, it was for sure a voice she had heard before. Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard the strike of the match; thinking he would walk over to her and burn her with it. Instead, she was relieved to find that he was only lighting up a candle to bring some light to the room. As the candle illuminated the room around them, Ravenna looked anywhere except at the man who had taken her captive. As much as she was drawn to him, there was just something about him that made her want to run away; maybe it was the fact he was a complete psycho who wouldn't leave her alone. Business man by day, serial killer by night. "The more you resist me, the more fun this gets for me." He claimed as he began walking over to her.

He looked through the various tools that were laid out on the table in front of him, running his fingers carefully over each and every one. He tilted his head slightly to the side as his fingers graced a fairly sharp knife, and he picked it up in his hands completely. He slid his fingers up and down the blade slowly, careful not to cut himself. A devious smirk crept its way onto his face, his mind coming up with a rather sick idea of what he could do to the helpless young girl in front of him. He crouched down and got on his knees, his grin becoming even wider as he noticed she was doing everything she could to look away from him. He brought the tip of the knife to her cheek, slowly running it down the side of her face to her collarbone. "The more you struggle, the more you make me want you." He whispered in her ear. She shivered as she reluctantly turned her face to meet his. He was still in that grey business suit he always wore to work every day, making him seem like a completely normal guy. The look in his eyes, however, stated otherwise.

Ravenna narrowed her eyes at him, wanting to make it clear that there wasn't a damn thing he could to do make her not hate his guts. She brought her knee up as quickly as possible, kneeing him straight in his balls. The knife he was holding against the base of her neck cut a straight line across her throat, and though it was deep enough to give a few drops of blood, it wasn't enough to kill her. The knife fell from his hand, sliding to some unknown place, and he bent over in pain. "You bitch!" He exclaimed, reaching up and planting a hard smack across her face. He brought both hands to her throat, squeezing just tight enough to nearly cut off her oxygen. Ravenna looked up at him, her face red and her eyes innocent. Kane's grip loosened slightly, but it still wasn't enough to give her room to breathe. The mere thought of watching her thrash beneath him as she struggled to take her last breath made Kane hot in his pants.

_Wait, why isn't she trying to struggle?_

Kane's grip was already barely there anymore, so Ravenna's face had turned back to its natural shade of white and she was able to breathe again. Although he had wanted to kill her only moments ago, the innocent look that remained on her face was enough to change his mind. As she shut her eyes to try and clear her head, Kane leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. It had been months she had last escaped from him, and to say he was _dying_ to feel her again was a severe understatement. Ravenna's lips stayed in a perfect straight line, not kissing him back even the slightest amount. Kane took one hand off of Ravenna's neck, reaching up behind him to try and get at another one of his tools. He wasn't sure what he had grabbed, but he was pretty sure that it was a screwdriver.

He licked across Ravenna's bottom lip, asking her for entrance before he did anything with the weapon in hand. When she squeezed her lips tighter together, he pushed the tip of the screwdriver against her stomach. He could feel her body tense up, but she still refused to open her mouth. He pushed a little harder, breaking her skin open, and dragging the weapon across to her belly button. The scream she let out was all he needed to shove his tongue down her throat, throwing the screwdriver across the room and wrapping his hand back around her throat. As much as she didn't want to kiss him back, she knew she didn't have much of a choice; it was either go along with whatever it was he had in mind, or be tortured by him until she lost consciousness. The blood leaking out of her stomach and the drops still coming from her neck was enough to sway her decision.

When he felt her start to kiss him back, Kane removed his hands from her throat completely and began to take off the suit jacket. Once that item of clothing had been discarded, he began to unbutton the white shirt he had been wearing underneath. He threw that behind him, revealing his toned torso and beginning to feel less hot. He began to work on Ravenna's clothes next, realizing that it wasn't so easy to get her shirt off. She was wearing a loose fitting black v-neck, so the only way he could get it off without ruining it was to unlock the handcuffs and then bring it up over her arms. Realizing that she would probably try to run away, he threw that thought to the wind and just ripped the shirt off of her. He threw the pieces to the side and finally backed off of her kiss-swollen lips. Kane reached behind Ravenna to unclasp her bra, but realized he couldn't get that off without letting her free either. He brought his hands to the front and tucked his fingers into the cups, pulling in opposite directions and ripping the lace right in half.

Once her breasts were exposed to him, he groaned as he felt his erection grow even more in his pants. He made quick work of his belt, tossing that with the rest of the discarded clothes. He undid the button on his work pants and forced them down his legs, kicking them off and sending them flying behind him. Ravenna's face grew blank when she saw his huge cock being strained against the loose boxers. She groaned at the realization of what was probably going to happen next. He tugged his boxers down to his knees, moaning in relief when his dick was finally let out. He walked closer to the young girl on the floor, pressing the head against her lips and giving her a dark smile. "Suck it." He commanded, pushing his way past her lips; surprised that he didn't have to use much force. Ravenna ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft, wanting to tease him just a little bit. When she felt him push his way deeper into her mouth, she hollowed out her cheeks and began to bob her head up and down slowly.

Kane's groans filled the empty room, his body tensing up from how good she was at this. As much as he wanted to be finished off by her sucking away at his dick, he had other things in mind. He reluctantly pulled out of her mouth, the loud _pop_ echoing throughout the room. He got back down on his knees, finding the zipper on Ravenna's shorts and pulling them down to her ankles. He knew it would probably be best to tease her a little first, but his dick was _aching_ and he didn't want to waste any more time. He pulled her panties down to her ankles with her shorts, his mouth watering at the sight of her wet lips. He pulled on the cuffs a little bit, the chain becoming longer and allowing her to move down to a laying position. Kane moved between her legs, grabbing the base of his cock in his hands and rubbing the head between her folds. Ravenna shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip hard to keep from moaning; the very _last_ thing she wanted to do was give him any amount of an advantage.

Upon seeing her reaction, Kane smirked and brought the tip down to her entrance. Of course Ravenna hadn't been with anyone since her last encounter with Kane, so he found it difficult to push through her tight walls. Once he had finally gotten the head in, though, there was no stopping. Despite her groans and pleads for him to stop, he ignored her and forced the entire ten inches inside of her. He had to stop and breathe for a moment, finding it felt much better than he remembered. Once he was calm enough, he pulled nearly all the way out and then slammed right back in. He couldn't care less that he was being rough with her, it felt damn good and he had no intentions of stopping. And as much as Ravenna acted like she was hating every moment, there was no denying that her stomach was getting tighter and tighter every single time Kane's dick brushed up against her g-spot.

"Come on Ravenna, cum for me!" He groaned as he pushed into her with so much force her body moved backwards. Ravenna's back arched and her nails scratched at the cement floor beneath her, the sound coming from her mouth was like music to Kane's ears. Kane wasn't near ready to stop, but her walls tightening even more around him made it difficult to hold back. With one final thrust, he came deep inside of her and then collapsed on top of her. They both struggled for breath, neither one of them having an orgasm as intense as they just did. When his head was no longer spinning, Kane got up off of her and pulled out. He brought his boxers and pants back up, then began to put his shirt and jacket back on. Once he looked as he did before, he knelt down and pulled Ravenna's pants back up. He wasn't sure what to do about the ripped bra and shirt, so he just left her there with her torso exposed.

He glanced down at his watch, finding that there was only fifteen minutes before he had to leave for work. He brushed his clothes off and began to walk toward the stairs, smirking when he heard Ravenna still trying to get out of the handcuffs. "Don't worry, I'll be back for more later tonight."


End file.
